


Photograph

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: 1800 photography, Art, F/M, Private museum, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily thought a private collection of photography was a good idea on a wonderful afternoon. Modern Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

Lily didn’t know what brought her to _ this _ private museum.  She read about it online and thought it would be a good way to pass an afternoon.   Most days blended together like they had for the past couple of hundred years.  Looking at paintings was a past time for her and  _ this _ private museum came with great reviews of paintings people thought were long gone.  Even old photographs hung on the walls.  

 

She knew the moment she stepped in the photograph room whose collection this was.  Taking in a deep shaking breath, she stared at the photo of Miss Vanessa Ives.  It had been enlarged with digital computers, her eyes still haunting Lily to this day.  

 

“Oh, my such risque art they did back in the 1800’s don’t you think?”  A young woman said to her friend.  The two couldn’t be more older than 16, as they giggled at the picture.  Lily walked over to it as they scurried off, smiling and giggling at as they went.  Her eyes brimmed with tears as she saw herself,  _ Brona _ , pinned against a wall, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.  Her hands laid flat against the bare skin of the man who she had her leg wrapped around.  His muscles throughout his back flexed as she remembered the first time he entered her.  The wild drive in his eyes as he fucked her harder after she had coughed up blood.  Oh, how she could never forget him.  Even though she has tried over and over again, his skin still burned her cold dead one when her mind would slipped into thinking about him. 

 

“Are you enjoying my collection?”  His voice whispered.  

 

“I enjoyed it more the first time around.”  She stated, not even turning to look at him, she continued to gaze at her face, contorted in pleasure.  

 

“It was the first time I fucked, a dying creature.”  His voice seemed to waiver as looked at the creature.  

 

“It didn’t stop you from fucking a dead one.”  Her voice hitched as she looked away from the photo.  She walked back over to the photo of Vanessa.  

 

“Lily.”  Dorian’s voice said, as she turned to look at him for the first time.  He was still as young as ever.  The smirk on his face grew into a smile.  “You still look as beautiful as the day I first met you.”  His eyes looked sad as she continued to look at him. 

 

“You still know how to sweet talk a women.”  Lily began to walk to the exit, but Dorian quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist.  Without thinking, he slammed his lips onto hers, in front of everyone in the museum.  Lily quickly pushed him off, slapping him.  “You don’t get to do that anymore.”  Tears formed in her eyes as she turned leaving the room.  Dorian quickly followed her out.  

 

“Lily please wait.”  He said, as she turned around and pushed him. 

 

“Why?  Why here?  Why couldn’t you stay in London?”  

 

“I heard New York wasn’t the shit hole it used to be.”  Dorian said a smile on his lips. 

 

“Why now?”  

 

“Why did you come here?”  His voice was strong.  

 

“I read about the private collection online.  I wanted to see how good it was.”  She whispered as she turned.  

 

“Lily, there's a victorian inspired coffee shop, do you know it?”  

 

“Yes.”  She hesitated at his smile broke out once more.  

 

“I will be there tomorrow morning.  Will you join me?”  Lily took a step up, gaining her confidence once more as he looked desperate for her company.  

 

“Have you run out of play things, little boy?”  Her eyes growing dark.  

  
“You were never a plaything.”  His hand grasped hers.  “I’ll wait for you Lily.  Like I have been.  I’ve got all the time in the world.”  He lifted her hand up to his lips, placing a soft delicate kiss on top of her cold skin.  With a smile, he turned and left back to his wall of photos.  Leaving her once more in a mess of her own thoughts.  


End file.
